For electrical connectors utilized to terminate ends of electrical cables, it is of particular importance for the connector assembly housing the individual terminals to be firmly physically affixed to the cable to relieve the terminations of the individual conductors of the cable to the respective terminals, when strain is applied on the connector by the cable. There are many various approaches to strain relief, some of which apply a strain relief device to both the connector and the cable, and some of which provide for the connector to include a design generating inherent strain relief upon being applied to the cable. One particular strain relief approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,234 in which a plurality of discrete conductor wires extend through a first slot of a rearward planar member, around bars and through a second slot prior to terminated ends thereof being housed in the connector, with partial loops of the wires around the bars formed to extend transverse to the axes of the wires, and with the bars of the planar member serving to absorb strain as the loops of the wires tend to be urged back into the wire axes upon strain being applied thereto. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,134 is disclosed a pair of complementary inserts in rearward cavities of a connection housing, with one of the inserts having an embossment urging portions of the bare wire ends just rearward of the terminated ends, into a receiving recess of the other insert, thus clamping the wires by deforming portions thereof out of the plane of the wire axes.
It is desired to provide a strain relief system that is internal to the connector and that does not rely on clamping of the cable or wire or otherwise compressing the insulative covering thereof.
It is further desired to provide a strain relief that may be utilized with flat ribbon cable as well as discrete conductor wires.